


Will You Stay Here With Me

by angelsin



Series: Shukita Week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsin/pseuds/angelsin
Summary: Shukita WeekDay 1:Comfort/Distance“I understand that your in pain,” Akira starts with a low, smooth hymn. “But do you really have to make the whole world suffer with you?”“You expect me not to wither in my own pain? I thought you would expect this by now.”Or, in which Akira takes care of a sick Yusuke.





	Will You Stay Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to name this because the idea is quite simple (nursing back to health), so I just went with what I had been listening to while writing this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I'm a couple days late to shukita week but I'm going to catch up! I totally forgot about it until I was reminded by twitter and then rushed to write for it.

It was early Monday morning when Yusuke had called him.

His voice was scratchy, more of a wolfish growl than his normal speech; his tone weak and weary, like he hadn’t been out of bed for days. Between his words Akira could him him snuffling, his nose stuffed full with snot as he tried to speak through his unfortunate state.

Yusuke didn’t need to explain for Akira to understand, yet he still did.

“Akira,” his voice sounds pitiful, full of affliction and ill-feeling. “I’ve fallen sick.”

Those words were enough for Akira to understand—it wasn’t just a statement, but a  _ question _ , or a  _ plea _ : through his words, he meant, “will you come to my aid?”, “I’ve fallen sick enough where I need someone to take care of me,” or, “Akira, I need you to take the day off school to help me.”

So, as the noble and just man he was, Akira responds. “I’m on my way.”

He sets the phone day and lets his vision fall upon his backpack near his bedside. With a tentative sigh, he reaches for his wallet and heads off on his way. He travels towards the train station, watching early morning commuters and business men and women on their way to work stumble about. His path is normal—to Shibuya Station—but he feels out of place when he purchases a ride towards Kosei High School dormitories—Yusuke’s humble abode—instead of his own schooling.

However, the path is still normal, and he had traveled in many times before on many late night visits or early morning dates. It was a familiar route, one he knew by heart.

He arrives soon enough, and remembers himself that he had not called himself in absent to his own school. He grimaces at the predicament, knowing full well it would earn a chewing out from Sojiro  _ and  _ his teachers, but he hopes he had a worthy enough excuse to miss—” _ Look, I’m showing my growth as a well-rounded citizen by helping others _ !”—and that he could weasel his way out of trouble with the help of Kawakami. 

Yusuke had given him a key to the dormitories because he stayed so often—he wasn’t sure it was allowed, but it worked for them and nobody had ever questioned it. He trudges up the stairs, walking the familiar route towards Yusuke’s dorm. He was on the third floor, and only a little bit into the hallway. His eyes scan the numbers on the side of the wall—540, 541, 542,  _ ah, 543! _ —he gives a slight knock on the door, and then slides the keycard into the slot and unlocks the door.

He trudges in, eyes alert for any sign of Yusuke. He assumes he was in his bed, and when his eyes scan over the tiny room—over the microwave, and the desk where all his art supplies was propped, and finally his bed, where a suffering Yusuke was lying—he trots to his bedside and spouts off a soft speech.

“How are you?”

“Terrible,” Yusuke groans. “Thank you for asking.”

A small chuckle is prompted from Akira’s lips. He sets his wallet down on the desk next to Yusuke’s bed and sits himself down at the edge of the bed. The blankets pool around him and Yusuke grunts in disapproval, tugging the blankets back towards him.

“Get me some water, will you?”

_ Ah, that’s right; Yusuke was  _ **_terrible_ ** _ when he was sick.  _

“Do you need anything else,  _ Princess _ ?”

“Don’t-” He growls, only to be interrupted by a violent fit of coughs.

No response is prompted from Akira—he simply sits himself up and pushes himself off the bed, finding his way to Yusuke’s cabinet where he keeps all his silverware and taking a glass out to fill it with water. He lets the sink run for a bit, letting it cool down, and then he fills it up and hands sets it besides Yusuke’s bed—it wasn’t the best water, but it was water and it would do. 

Now that he stands besides Yusuke’s bed, he can fully observe the blue-haired man—he’s laying sideways on his bed, stretching his long limbs out against the white sheets of his bedding. His hair is matted around his pillow, laying flat against the white of the pillowcase. A strand of hair has found its way to cover his eyes, but Yusuke doesn’t seem to care to move it away—Akira reaches a hand out and gently moves the hair out of his face, ghosting his fingers against his forehead. He feels hot, and he realizes now why—spreading from his forehead all the way down to his neck was a deep red, flushing out his face in an ill-struck way.

Akira hums. “Let me take your temperature.”

Yusuke doesn’t respond, but Akira sees him stirr in response. He lets a pale hand flop to his forehead—Akira realizes his skin had whitened, gone down a shade and was even paler than before—to feel his temperature. He grimaces when he pulls his hand away.

Akira moves to fumble through his cabinets, in search of something to measure his temperate. Yusuke doesn’t offer any help—not that he had expected him to—which left him on his own to rummage through Yusuke’s belongings. He was  _ sure  _ the man had to have some way to measure his temperature, or if not, he would have to buy him one. He was living on his own, and it was important for when he had to take care of himself, and also know if he was in severe danger from his own fever.

He does find one after time, however, shoved deep within a cabinet, behind a box of bandages. He hums, setting it on the sink counter, and then moves to find a washcloth he could use. He finds one, simple and white, on the top shelf, and easily fishes it out. Then, he turns on the sink once more and waits for the water to cool, finally rinsing the washrag under the water and ringing it out so it was nice and damp to put over Yusuke’s forehead.

He moves again to Yusuke’s side, letting a hymn of a word fall from his mouth, soft and gentle. “Say ' _ ahhhh'.”  _

A loud  _ sigh  _ fills the room, but Yusuke complies. “ _ Ahhhhhh,” _ his voice draws out, waiting for Akira to slip the thermometer under his tongue. 

Akira smiles in a smug joy, glad of the compliance from Yusuke. He places the thermometer under Yusuke’s tongue and motions for him to close his mouth. Seconds pass, and then minutes, until Akira finally decides to check his temperature, pulling the thermometer out his mouth and reading off the numbers. 

_ 39 degrees celsius—he was way too warm for comfort. _

“ _ Akiraaa _ ,” Yusuke whines. “I’m hot.”

Akira hums again, containing the slight irritation that was slowly but surely bubbling to the surface of his skin. However, he can't deny that Yusuke was  _ cute  _ when sick and needy, even with how irritating he could be.

“I understand that your in pain,” Akira starts with a low, smooth hymn. He drops the washcloth over Yusuke’s forehead, making sure it covers every inch of the skin burning red, watching his hair pool around and over the cloth. “But do you really have to make the whole world suffer with you?”

“You expect me not to wither in my own pain? I thought you would expect this by now.”

Akira chuckles, still low and soft, gentle _ — _ he was trying to keep his voice down while Yusuke’s ears were sensitive from his in-between conscious and not state.

Yusuke doesn’t speak, and neither does Akira. There’s no need to, nothing else either could do in the aid of Yusuke’s current situation. So the room stays quiet, and both rest peacefully. Akira supposes he could order soup for Yusuke for when he’s ready to eat—he’s sure Yusuke didn’t have any within his lacking pantry, and Akira had little confidence in his ability to make it from what the dormitory had to offer, so ordering was his best choice of action. He mentally counts his money—he’s sure he could spare some change for delivery, or else he could walk and pick it up from the store and risk leaving Yusuke alone—when Yusuke finally speaks.

“Thank you, Akira,” he hums. “Your presence is comforting in my time of need.”

His eyes flash over Yusuke, where his eyes were still closed and he still lay over the bed. He looked peaceful, a lot better than he had before. Even if it did no help, Yusuke visually not able to see it, Akira nods and hums in response.

They later did end up ordering soup, and Yusuke thanked him for paying. Akira shrugged it off, glad Yusuke had felt up to eating at all. He hadn’t been able to make it back to school, and he had instead taken Yusuke to a doctor to find out it was a nasty case of the flu—something Yusuke was not fond of. However, it gave Akira a pass to spend a few more days with Yusuke, even if it was nursing him back to health _ —which was something he was not fond of, as Yusuke could be the most querulous person in his time of need _ —it was time well spent. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't written for shukita before, or even persona in general! Shukita is one of my favorite ships in, like, ever, so it's surprising this is my first shukita fic. I'm using this week as an excuse to make up for never writing shukita before. I'm excited to write the rest!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, it's not my favorite fic I've written but I think it's short and sweet, and a nice read. 
> 
> (Also, the idea of Yusuke being terrible when he's sick is, like, the best headcanon. Let him be an irritating monster!)


End file.
